Nameless
by Malasletras
Summary: ¿Y si ella, justo ella, se olvida de ti? ¿Y si ella es la que quiere olvidar?  ¿Y si tienes que recordarle quién es? ¿Qué harías?


Hola volví, ya estoy de vacaciones y vuelvo a mis andanzas ;) saludos a klan destino ;) y a los que leen esto o me han leido antes los amo

* * *

Qué sucede con esta boca de fresa y esta cara blanca, pálida, suave, como la leche.

¿Por qué la necesidad de comparar con comida el aspecto escuálido de una mujer sencilla en el espejo?

No. No es una mujer sencilla, porque de serlo, desaparecería de mi vista ese extraño cabello rosa, hasta un poco más debajo de los hombros, de ser sencilla, de serlo…podría recordar su propio nombre, pero esa chica de cabello rosa, que me mira del espejo, soy yo, y sin embargo, no me reconozco, no hay rasgos familiares ni un sentimiento de mutuo reconocimiento entre yo misma y mi reflejo.

¿Cómo?

¿Cuando?

¿O acabo de nacer?

Debe de ser eso, porque sin identidad, sin recuerdos de mi madre ni de mis amigos, no sé si aún soy una chica o un chico, no sé si crecí, o si pertenezco a esa sociedad poco lucrativa que se cuelga en las faldas de su madre, no, no hay registros que me digan, si quiera de qué estoy hablando, si el hecho que me vea así es normal, si soy normal, si las palabras que pienso son normales, o si existen si quiera.

Estoy con un atuendo poco atractivo, suelto, pero cálido y cómodo, una polera larga y negra, con un olor agradable.

De pronto en el espejo se asoma alguien más un rostro que está a mayor altura que el mío, su pelo rubio es aún más extraño que el mío, parece tener una textura más tosca, levanto mis brazos para tocarlo.

¡Sorpresa! Es tan suave…quiero seguir manipulando esos mechones de sol, uno a uno.

¡Terrorismo!

¿Por qué este hombre semidesnudo se me acerca tan descaradamente? Me llega a doler el corazón con su cercanía, no puedo moverme ni decir nada, debo ser un bebé, un recién nacido.

¿Dónde está mi madre? ¿Debo llorar para avisar que un intruso trata de besarme de esta manera?

¡PUUUM!

Que sonora explosión la de nuestros labios chocando, su mano aprisiona ferozmente mi cintura y trata de fundirme con él.

-Estaba preocupado, hace días que no despertabas. Lo siento.- La voz del rubio resonó en mis oídos como un eco excitante, que me hizo estremecer, pero no le entendía a él ni a mi misma, a estas extrañas sensaciones, tenía que apretar las piernas. No, no soy un bebé.

Me deshice de su cálido abrazo, sintiéndome vacía pero segura, traté de hacer una mueca animal, para informarle a este señor que lo lastimaría si volvía a hacerme eso, me acuclillé y paseé cautelosamente, con todos mis inconscientes sentidos en el máximo nivel de alerta.

-¿Qué estás haciendo? Soy yo, Naruto- Dijo alzando las palmas y mostrando sus blancos dientes, tratando de ofrecerme una tregua.- No te haré daño- Volvió a danzar su lengua, como se veía sincero me detuve, busqué una salida, algo, alguien, apunté a la puerta de manera insistente.- ¡Dios! ¿No puedes hablar?- Parecía urgido- He de llevarte en seguida con Tsunade.

Algo se amontonó tras mi garganta, se prendió en mi lengua y explotó afuera de mi boca.

-Yo. Salir de aquí- Dije por primera vez, mi voz, ¿Esa es mi voz?, triste melodía.

-Si lo sé, de veras- Dijo con calma- Por eso, te llevaré con alguien que te conoce muy bien.

-¿Mamá?- Grité con alegría.

-Algo así.

Se acercó lentamente a mí.

Fuerza de gravedad. Una frase al azar que de pronto vino a mi mente, y su significado por arte de magia. Era como la gravedad, de alguna manera, mi cuerpo, sin querer se movió hacia él, a él y su estúpida sonrisa. El me tomó entre sus brazos como en esas ilustraciones de príncipes y princesas , esas imágenes breves que flotaban en un vaivén caótico en mi cabeza y saltó por la venta.

Un vértigo increíble me azotó, me aferré a su cuello temerosa, el sonrió divertido y yo apreté mucho el agarre de su cuello para que pagara.

-A pesar de todo, eres la misma- Susurro antes de dejarme sana y salva en la tierra.-Casi me ahorcas

Yo no entendía, no entendía nada, y mis únicos recuerdos eran palabras e imágenes, que a veces venían por casualidad a mi mente.

Caminó adelante mío y me sentí extraña, corrí un poco para estar a su lado. Mucho mejor.

Frente a mi apareció un recinto blanco y pulcro, me sacó una sonrisa sin querer.

-¿Mamá?- Dije emocionada

- No, sólo alguien muy querido que te ayudará- No pude evitar la decepción

Tomó mi mano otra vez y yo, asustada, la alejé con brusquedad.

-No me toques- Grité y su cara descompuesta me rompió el corazón. Me sorprendió su repentina sonrisa

-Ya puedes hablar mejor, supongo que a medida que pase el tiempo irás recuperando la memoria- Habló mientras volvía a tomar mi mano, esta vez, no pude alejarlo.

Entramos a la boca del edificio y las personas iban saludándome mientras caminaba por los pasillos. Sólo estiraba mi boca hasta no poder más y me inclinaba educadamente como me señaló el muchacho rubio de ojos azules.

Llegamos hasta un despacho que parecía más grande que las otras oficinas, el chico, no, el hombre, entró sin tocar.

-¡¿Pero quién demonios?- Gritó una mujer desde el interior, sonó un golpe seco, luego de intercambiar unos gritos más, el hombre abrió totalmente la puerta y la mujer rubia se levantó escandalosamente a mirarme de penetrantemente-¿Recuerdas quien soy yo- Preguntó con una voz maternal

-Eres mi madre- Afirmé entusiasmada

-Nada más me gustaría, pero, no es del todo verdadero- Mi rostro dejó ver una mueca de confusión.

-Ahora puede hablar, cuando desperté estaba en un extraño estado de alerta y salvajismo- Intervino el caballero acariciando una roncha de su mejilla. Sentí mis mejillas arder.

-Lo siento.- Me incliné- No puedo recordar nada.

-Tranquila, en tu última misión, el enemigo te inmovilizó con una ilusión, al parecer, de alto grado, ya que, como vemos, afectó no sólo tu sistema nervioso sino tu matriz. El jutsu debería desaparecer dentro de poco, pero aceleraré el proceso- Dijo profesionalmente la rubia, me condujo a una silla y una especie de de brillo verde salió de sus manos. Miles de imágenes invadieron mi mente, pero en ellas, sólo una persona destacaba, Tsunade, la cual me acogió, aún cuando mi gracia ninja no iba más allá de sujetar unas kunais y me entrenó, ella era Tsunade, ella, no era mi madre, pero la quería como una.

-¡Tsunade!- Grité como poseída y la abracé un poco desesperada, desesperación, el pánico de sentirse extraña, de no conocer nada.

-Tranquila.

-¿Y Shizune?- Pregunté

-Sakura, ella murió en la guerra.- Dijo Tsunade llena de dolor, mis ojos se llenaron de lágrimas- Esto es extraño. ¿A quien más recuerdas?

-A nadie más que a ti y a Shizune- Dije en un hilo de voz, el cual se iba descociendo poco a poco, ¿a donde iba tanta tristeza?

-¿Qué sucede?- preguntó inquieto el niño rubio

-Creo que tendrás que llevarla a dar un paseo, al parecer, irá recordando más rápido si ve rostros familiares.- Dijo Tsunade, de manera decisiva- Y…ten cuidado Naruto.

Naruto. Miré al rubio fijamente, sentí como mi corazón recordaba, porque esa manera de palpitar, rápidamente, me era extrañamente familiar, esperé que el doloroso golpe de recuerdos volviera a mí, pero nada vino a mi mente, esto me frustró un poco.

-¿Por qué tu, un desconocido, me ayudaría?- Dije confundida, la cara de ese hombre llamado Naruto mostró tanta tristeza- Gracias, de verdad te lo agradezco pero no es necesario- Traté de decir amablemente, tal vez, lo había dicho de mala manera, aunque algo dentro de mi, me decía, que no fue la manera ni las palabras lo que lastimaba su corazón.

-Es aún más extraño que no te recuerde a ti- Dijo Tsunade con preocupación- Tal vez el jutsu tiene algunas condiciones- Cerró los ojos pensativamente- ¡Cataluna!- Grito ferozmente- Cada minuto que pasaba hacía que la cara de Tsunade fuera frunciéndose más y más hasta que una larga melena negra llena de ondas apareció tras a puerta, la chica de kimono azul y anteojos cuadrados color negro entró cabizbaja, preparada para la tormenta- ¡Dónde estabas!- Gritó nuevamente Tsunade, le levantó el pelo y volvió a rugir- ¡Esa marca!-Apuntó lo que parecia una especie succión en el cuello- ¡Estabas con Kakashi otra vez!- Se masajeó las sienes- Como sea, cancela todas mis citas de hoy, voy al laboratorio, tengo que investigar algo.

-¿Quién atenderá a los pacientes?- Preguntó un poco sonrojada.

-Tu, llama a Ino como apoyo- Dijo Tsunade mientras se sacaba la bata y salía por la puerta, antes de perderse completamente gritó- Cuídala Naruto. No desesperes.

-Naruto- Dijo contenta Cataluna- Es un placer conocerte, soy la nueva asistente de Tsunade-sama, de verdad te admiro- No paraba de agitar su mano.

Sus manos juntas

Me molestaba.

-Tu, niño rubio, tienes que mostrarme todo, no hay tiempo que perder- Dije, apartando su contacto

-Usted es…-Empezó a decir toda emocionada.

-Vámonos- Grité antes que estanos envolviera en una innecesaria conversación. Tomé bruscamente la mano de Naruto y corrí fuera del recinto.

¿Por qué corría?

¿Por qué sentía esa comezón en el corazón?

¿Cuál era mi nombre?

¿Quién era yo?

¿Quién era este hombre cuya mano apretaba la mía y sonreía a rienda suelta mientras yo hacía pucheros, tratando de resolver el dilema de ser o no ser?

Caminé en silencio con pasos apresurados tratando de ordenar lo sucedido desde mi nacimiento, es decir desde que desperté.

-Tal vez no debería decir esto, pero no habrá caricias hasta que recuerdes quien soy- Dijo el hombre que me acompañaba, Naruto, al cual, aún le sostenía la mano, la solté ocultando mi cara.

Él se adelantó un poco, y como una vieja acostumbré alcé la mano para que las uniéramos, pero me freno mi falta de memoria. ¿Quién era Naruto en primer lugar?.

-Frentona- gritó alguien en la lejanía, por inercia me volteé con una mezcla de sentimientos, un poco divertida, muy furiosa.

-Ino- Dije enojada- ¡Ino!- Grité cuando me di cuenta de que la reconocía, que la recordaba.

-Tsunade-sama me lo contó todo, pero es un alivio que ya puedas recordar- Empezó a parlotear Ino como siempre.

Como siempre, que palabra más grata.

Una mano, fuerte y tostada tomó la mía y me arrastró prácticamente de ahí, Ino sólo sonrió de manera insinuante, yo, estaba furiosa, avergonzada, y, por qué no decirlo, un poco nerviosa.

Esperé un poco que nos alejaramos del lugar para poder plantarle cara.

-Se supone que me debes ayudar- Levanté un poco la voz- Si me alejas así de las personas cuando estoy tratando de recuperar mis recuerdos, no estas siendo de mucha ayuda- Terminé de reprenderlo con la voz temblando y mis ganas de golpearlo aumentaro hasta lo inimaginable.

Demasiado tarde, de manera natural y extraña mi mano voló hasta la superficie de su cabeza, en donde se alojaban esos mechones de oro y descargué mi fuerza ahí mismo.

Lamentable, o favorablemente, mi fuerza era mucho mayor a la que imaginaba.

-Imbecil- Grité para rematar, de manera frenética.

Naruto, si, así se llamaba, me miró de manera enigmática.

Mierda

que manera de olvidar que el era un ninja de Konoha, debía poseer sorprendentes habilidades, y yo lo había golpeado e insultado de manera poco femenina.

Olvidar, es algo muy común para mi, en este momento.

De pronto esa mirada tubo un brillo extraño que me hizo retroceder, entre los bosques desiertos de esta ciudad que apenas recuerdo, ¿quién escucharía mis gritos de auxilio?

El se abalanzó sobre mi, cerré los ojos con fuerza, pensé disculparme, pero sólo lo pensé, ya que que las palabras no pudieron saltar de mis labios, ya que estos fueron capturados por la boca de Naruto, de manera desesperada me tomó de la cinturay me apretó a él, trataba de hacerme sentir su calor y sus emociones, trataba de hacerme recordar.

¿Qué otra cosa podía hacer yo que perderme en ese calor confortante?

¿Cómo no derretirme ante la calidez de su boca?

Imposible, practicamente, me rendí ante él, mis piernas lo confirmaron, flaqueron y caí al piso fresco, mientras el me seguía, sin apartar su boca de mi.

¿Esta era su habilidad de ninja?

Fantástico. Estaba delirando. Delirar en sus brazos. Se sentía tan perfecto.

Tal vez esta era la clase de mujer que era, dejando ser besada por desconocidos, cediendo ante todos los hombres que me ofreciera algo cálido.

Tuve la ligera esperanza de que tal vez, recordaría algo acerca de este hombre, pero nada vino a mi mente, era completamente inutil, no lo conocía, no lo recordaba, no significaba nada, sólo era un amable joven que decidió ayudar a un ciudadana, a alguién que seguramente vió en la tienda, o en el puesto de ramen, alguien por la cual sintió pena.

Se separó de mi por falta de aire, sus ojos entrecerrados se abrieron repentinamente al ver mis lágrimas.

Lo sentía tanto, como desearía tener una razón para seguir con esto pero...

- Lo siento, no puedo recordarte- Dije entre lágrimas.

-Es mi culpa, si tienes que recordarlo, lo harás en algún momento-Dijo sonriendo de manera amarga- Siento haberte alejado de Ino, es que ...Estaba muy celoso.

-¿Te conosco si quiera?

El no respondió mi pregunta, sólo ayudó a levantarme y empezó a caminar frente a mi, sin voltear atrás.

-Allá están los campos de entrenamiento- Murmuró invitandome a que lo siguiera.

No tenía otra opción que seguirlo. En completo silencio.

-¡Oh! ese es Shikamaru, y ella es Tenten con Neji, el es Rock Lee...- Cada vez era más fácil reconocer a esas personas que llenaban mi vida día a día pero había un vacío inexplicable.

Cuando llegamos a un campo de entrenamiendo en el cual habían tres troncos hubicados en forma lineal frente a un roca plana, me sentí bastante conmovida.

-Ya no hay gente que ver, la mayoría está en misiones, es hora que empieces a recordar por ti misma- Dijo Naruto mientras se sentaba en forma de meditación en la roca plana.

Y así fué, las imágenes me invadieron de golpe, y no había personas específicas, ahí estaba yo en mi primer día de clases, ahí estaba yo como una oruga en crecimiento, escondida en el baño, llorando por las burlas, ahí estaba yo, un capullo a punto de abrir en el examen chuunin, ahí estaba yo, una mariposa volando insegura, tratando de aprender con Tsunade jutsus medicos. ¡Yo tambien era una orgullosa Kunoichi!

Ahí estaba yo, una desconsolada mariposa en medio de la noche, llorandole al viento.

¡No! a una persona de aire frio que hacía palpitar mi corazón de manera acelerada, es Sasuke Uchiha que se va de la aldea, me deja inconciente sobre una banca.

Una persona, otro hombre, que me consuela con su sonrisa y me promete un mañana, el también hace latir mi corazón, más fuerte, que confusión, miro sus pies avergonzada, levanto la cara para darle las gracias.

-¡Aaah!- Grité desesperada saliendo de mi ensoñación, del baile tortuoso de mis recuerdos, Naruto corrió a abrazarme, a protegerme de mis frustraciones, de nuevo tube ganas de llorar, por Sasuke-kun, por Naruto, como decearía recordarlo, porque ya no tenía dudas, si le conocía, me lo decían sus brazos y sus palabras de consuelo.

-No te esfuerces tanto- Murmuró en mi oido- Los recuerdos regresarán a ti tarde o temprano, o será que recordaste algo doloroso.

-Sa-Sasuke-kun- Dije en un grito ahogado mientras mis lágrimas humedecían su pecho.

-¿Qué más recordaste?

- Sólo eso, el se fue, me dejó en un banca- Dije entre sollozos- Y alguien, alguien agradable que me prometió traerlo- Sonreí- Pero no puedo recordar quien era- Volví a decir con pena, más pena que antes.

Naruto acarició mi cabello pacientemente.

-Sé que te dije que lo recordarías con el tiempo, pero, Sasuke volvió, para destruir a la aldea.- Dijo Naruto con mucha pena

-Lo conociste- Dije gratamente sorprendida.

-Si, te llevaré donde está

-¿Lo meterieron a la carcel por tratar de causar daño a Konoha?- Pregunté secando mis lágrimas

-Es más libre que nunca

Caminamos y el estaba sumido en sus pensamientos más que antes, pero Sasuke-kun había regresado. ¿Se alegraría al verme?

Me sentí inquieta cuando entramos al cementerio.

¿Tenía algo que hacer?

Nos acercamos al mausoleo de los Uchihas, pero no quería ver, quería gritar y correr, no era posible.

-Lee los nombres- Dijo Naruto con voz firme.

-No quiero- Por primera vez, el tomó mi cabeza bruscamente y obligó a mi mirada a encontrarse con la etiqueta de marmol que contenía los nombres, cada uno de los Uchiha estaba enterrado ahí, y al final de la lista, lo que no quería saber, lo que me causaba dolor. Apenas vi su nombre las lágrimas comenzaron a brotar de manera copiosa y desesperada, Naruto me soltó, corrí a la entrada del mausoleo y frenéticamente empecé a jalar de la puerta de hierro, el rubio no decía nada, casi por magia, la reja se hizo pedasos entre mis manos, claro, Tsunade me lo había enseñado, entré en el pestilente recinto, busqué nuevamente la etiqueta, y el sarcófago más negro y maltratado anunciaba el descanso de su cuerpo, me lancé al cofre y lo abracé desesperadamente, crujió un poco y dejé de ejercer tanta fuerza, sentí a alguien a mi espalda.

-Un cosa es que no puedas recordar, la otra es que quieras huir de la realidad. No te permitiré eso- Sentenció- Si te hace sentir mejor, cuando murió, pronunció tu nombre y unas disculpas.

-M-mi nombre- Dije temblorosa- No re-recuer-do mi no-nombre

-Ya lo recordarás- Se acercó más a mi y acarició mi cabeza para tranquilizarme, pero, lamentablemente aún no podía admitir todo esto, la muerte de Sasuke entró a mi corazón y lo devoraba sonora y lentamente, como un agujero negro. Quiero morir.

-¡Callate!- Grité- ¡Me dices que recordaré luego, pero vienes y me dices que Sasuke está muerto!, ¿qué quieres de mi? ¿consolarme? ¿tener sexo conmigo?- Finalicé mi acusación pegandole una cachetada con toda la fuerza que pude, él se estrelló con el musoleo y calló al piso.

Su cara, Dios mio, se había desfigurado de tal manera producto de la sorpresa.

-Yo sólo quería que me recordaras, pensé que de esta manera lo harías, ya que tu estabas ahí cuando...- Sus labios se fruncieron y él...comenzó a llorar, silenciosamente, no temblaba ni respiraba agitadamente, una cascada sin fin emergía de sus ojos azules, como si estuviera acostumbrado.

-¿Yo estaba ahí? ¿Qué quieres decir?- Comencé a temblar

-Tu estabas ahí cuando lo maté- Comenzó a tener leves espasmos- Lo maté, con estas mismas manos que te tocaron y trataron de devolverte tus recuerdos.

¡No!

Tal fué el estremecimiento que me recorrió que creí que terminaría partiéndome en dos, ese joven apuesto y amable, llamado Naruto, aquel que parecía conocerme y quererme, el que se ofreció a ayudarme sin motivos aparentes, el que me había hecho sentir el cielo solo con un beso y su calor, era el mismo que mató a Sasuke, frente a mi, y yo no pude hacer nada.

-Te mataré- Dije- ¡Sal de acá rápido antes que lo haga aquí mismo!

-Sa...-Empezó a decir

-¡No pronuncies el nombre de Sasuke en vano! ¡Te mataré!, no importa donde vallas ni cuan fuerte seas, te encontraré y... ¡No me importará si quiera el hecho que estes indefenso o herido!

-No iba a nombrar a Sasuke, sólo quería recordarte tu hermoso nombre-Murmuró mientras salía.

-Gracias por ayudarme- Le dije aunque el ya se había ido, y yo, ya había jurado, frente a la tumba de Sasuke-kun que lo mataría, ahora, ya no estaba tan segura.

Salí del mausoleo, una vez que mis lágrimas ya no molestaban tanto y empecé a caminar hasta mi antigua casa, a la casa de mis recuerdos, al hogar en donde me habian criado mis padres.

Era dificil caminar por una ciudad que no recordaba completamente, pero todos me saludaban, yo recordaba algunos detalles y todo era mucho más llevadero, al llegar a la entrada de mi casa, tube una extraña sensación, una no muy agradable.

"No debes huir"

No sólo eran mis pensamientos, también me lo había dicho Naruto.

Entré a mi hogar y estaba bastante polvoriento, telarañas en todas partes y los muebles estaban cubiertos por grandes fundas de nailon.

Era como la sensación lo dictaba, me acerqué a la repisa, en donde, había una foto de todos juntos, y por todos, me refiero a mi madre Tsukimi, a mi padre Ryuu y a Naruto. ¿Qué hacía él en esa foto?

Ahí mismo estaba la respuesta. Los recuerdos faltantes llegaron a mi y formaron el complejo rompecabezas de mi vida, un paisaje triste pero hermoso, un bosque tenebroso, pero que ultimamente había estado rebozante de felicidad y amor.

Algunos recuerdos dolían, por ejemplo, cuando Sasuke trató de matarme a mi y a Naruto, cuando se unió a Madara, cuando pelió en nuestra contra en la guerra, la guerra ninja más cruel de la historia, pero la cual habíamos ganado gracias a...Naruto, la muerte de mis padres, a los cuales no pude defender. Y tambien...

Sasuke había sellado su propio destino, Naruto prometió traerlo de vuelta, quizo salvarlo, lo intentó hasta el último minuto, los momentos finales de la batalla entre ellos que se desarrolló frente a mis ojos- la cual fué la última- se reprodució en mi cerebro.

Naruto venció a Sasuke, pero no lo mató, están hablando, él le vuelve a pedir que vuelva, por mi, por el mismo.

Sasuke acepta.

Recuerdo la felicidad, y la mirada radiante de Naruto, y tambien recuerdo cuando Sasuke activó nuevamente su sharingan y cambió rápidamente de lugar a Naruto, juntó sus últimas fuerzas para atravezarlo con un Chidori lleno de rencor y envidia, mis piernas en ese momento se movieron rápidamente y fuí yo quien lo apartó de Naruto, Sasuke sorprendido, desvió ¿queriendo o sin querer? su ataque a mi muslo.

Mi grito desgarrador rompió la perfecta armonía de los elementos bailando en el aire, Naruto que llegó en algún momento tras Sasuke, y le clavó su kunai directo en el corazón.

Mis lágrimas no eran por Sasuke si no por los ojos tristes de Naruto, yo lloraría por los dos, Naruto se acercó a mi y me abrazó desesperadamente mientras Sasuke decia:

-Siento todos esos años Naruto, Sa...

Y la muerte lo abrazó apasionadamente.

No pude ayudar a Sasuke ni a mis padres.

¿Naruto? Ahora lo recordaba claramente, y también supe que no podía recordarlo porque no quería, en el fondo, quería olvidarme de él y que el hiciera lo mismo conmigo, porque, iba llegar el momento en el cual yo no podría hacer nada por él, sólo lo arruinaría, como lo había hecho anteriormente. Si había alguien a quien no podría perder ante la muerte, era a Naruto.

¿Cómo seguir viviendo sin ese amanecer?

Pero como suele pasar, fallé, cuando fuimos a esa misión juntos, y vi como era lastimado sin que yo pudiera hacer algo para ayudarlo, me aproveché de la situación y me induje en este genjutsu, quería olvidar y que el me olvbidara, pero no contaba con todo esto, que mi cuerpo recordara su calor y su caracter, no contaba con que me ayudara a pesar del dolor que seguramente le causaría, no contaba que Tsunade utilizara ese extraño jutsu de recuperación paulatina de memoria, no creía que me besaría en medio del bosque.

Era el ninja numero uno en sorprenderme.

De nuevo recordaba. Y mi escape perfecto había sido arruinado, gratamente arruinado.

Pero mi nombre, seguía sin venir a mi memoria, pero Naruto me lo diría porque él, sólo él quebraba mi interior sólo con decirlo.

Salí de esa casa, en la cual, ya no vivía y me dirijí al departamento de Naruto, el que también era mío.

Si había algo que en realidad había olvidado era el momento en el cual comencé a enamorarme de él, ¿cuándo, dónde ,cómo los sentimientos por Sasuke comenzaron a parecer insignificantes?. Sin darme cuenta empecé a correr tratando de llegar a Naruto, porque debía pedirle disculpas y decirle cuanto lo amo.

Decirle que, lamentablemente, ya era demasiado tarde, ahora, ni si quiera por su propio bien podía alejarme de él, porque había entrado violentamente en mi vida cotidiana y en mi corazón, más que como el principe azul que siempre soñé como un héroe de naranja capa que cerró la angustia de mi corazón por medio de sonrisas despreocupadas y promesas imposibles que de cualquier manera terminaba cumpliendo.

Lagrimas de entendimiento nublaban mi vision y mi hicieron tropezar unas cuantas veces, si Naruto me dejaba cuando se enterara de lo que había hecho para alejarlo de mi, no, para escapar, no se lo dejaría tan fácil, aún cuando era egoista, aún cuando le había hecho daño, no podría soportar estar lejos de él otra vez.

Y si no me dejaba estar a su lado, lo conquistaría de nuevo, no escaparía ni me rendiría, porque no pordría perdonarmelo, porque de otra manera, no merecería estar a su lado.

Cuando paré frente a nuestro hogar, volví a caer producto del impulso, no me había dado cuenta cuando empecé a bombear chacra a mis piernas para apresurarme.

Allí en la ventana, estaba Naruto, quien me miraba sorprendido.

-Abreme la puerta- Grité entre lágrimas.

Naruto también parecía estar depremido, pero bajó a toda velocidad para abrirme, y allí estabamos los dos en la entrada.

-¿Has recordado?- Preguntó, no me dejó si quiera pensar en decir algo, pues volvió a hablar- Yo te haré recordar.

Tomó mi brazo y me atrajo hacia el interior del lugar, pero no me soltó, me condujo hasta nuestra cama, y me lanzó en ella. Se sentó suavemente en ella, y sin aplastarme se hubico sobre mi.

-Sakura- Dijo de pronto- Tu nombre es Sakura

-¿Sakura?- Dije conmovida- Es un nombre muy bonito

El se relajó un poco.

Cuando iba a decirle la verdad, su boca se estrelló conra la mia de una manera erótica y entregada.

¿Cómo negarme?

Nada de preliminares, juegos ni calentamientos, abrí mi boca invitándolo a pasar, obteniendo una grata afirmación, la manera en como mis brazos tenían lugar sobre sus hombros, como nuestras ropas resfalaban de nuestras pieles, el rose de nuestros cuerpos desnudos, era tan especial, tan perfecto.

Aunque unirme a Naruto era un acto tan cotidiano, no paraba de descubrir nuevas curvas nuevos musculos, una nueva manera de hacerlo gemir, una nota más entre mis labios, podría identificar cada mechon de oro, de cada parte de su cuerpo, este vibraba con el ritmo de mi respiración y mi corazón.

-Naruto- Pedí, olvidando mi objetivo- Di mi nombre.

-Sakura- Gimió en mi oido con un susurro ronco y exitante, me revolvió los pensamientos y me produjo un retorcijón de mi sentido más intimo.

Se separó de mi, se paró de la cama y me observó, desnuda y expuesta, no me sentí avergonzada, más bien, cómo me gustaba que me mirara de esa manera, me recordaba cuanto me deseaba, me senté en la orilla de la cama desde donde él podía mirarme directamente, puse mis brazos detrás de mi cabeza y trencé y destrencé mis piernas, sus ojos se entrecerraron, pero no me detubo.

Luego me dejé caer en el comodo lecho y lo miré fijamente, invitándolo a venir junto a mi.

Naruto se sentó a mi lado y lo imité para ver lo que ocurría.

-Tu nombre es Sakura- Dijo

Lo sé, dije en mi mente

-Estos son los pechos que beso todas las noches- Se agachó un poco y capturó un pezón mío en su boca

Lo sé, volví a pensar

-Estos, son los labios con los que prometí traer de vuelta a Sasuke, y con los que me declaré una y otra vez, con los que te juré amor eterno- Levantó mi mano y la llevó a sus labios, besó todo mi brazo hasta llegar a mis labios.

Lo sé. Lo sé. Maldición

-Yo soy Naruto, tu esposo, y cada parte de mi ser te ha pertenecido siempre- Dijo Naruto, irrumpió en mi interior sorpresibamente, me afirmé de sus hombros, mis hombros.

-Lo sé Naruto, puedo recordarlo- Dije entre envestidas.- Te amo.

El vivén de nuestro amor era tan armonioso que me hubiera gustado permanecer así para siempre, la manera en que nuestros cuerpos se unian, me hacía pensar que se podía estar así para siempre, afirmé mis piernas mas fuerte, permitiendo que Naruto entrara más en mi.

-Sa-sakura-chan- Apoyó su cabeza al lado de la mía, cubriendo sus expresiones en el cubrecama.

-Naruto, déjame, déjame ver tu cara- Dije fuera de razón.

Di vuelta la posición de manera que estaba sobre Naruto y podía ver su cara llena de emociones contajiosas.

-Sakura, no aguanto más-Dijo con dificultad.

-Solo un poco más amor- Supliqué, comencé a cabalgar a Naruto, me encantaba tener el control, pero tambien estaba al límite, desde esta mañana mi cuerpo no ha querido otra cosa que unirse con el de él, con ese hombre que entró a la fuerza en mi vida.

-Sakura, y esta es la manera en la que nuestros cuerpos se unen todos los días- Dijo en un susurro antes de acabar, su propio extasis me llevó al mío, una reacción en cadena muy común.

Quizo separse de mi, pero se lo impedí.

-Gracias Naruto. Y perdón.

Me acercó más a él y besó mi boca dulcemente.

-No sé que hubiera hecho si no me recordaras.- Dijo en un hilo de voz

-Naruto, yo misma induje el genjutsu- Dije firme, separándome de él, para hacerle ver, lo grave que era el asunto

-¿Por qué?- Se levantó para quedar a mi altura

-Pensé que sin mi estarias mejor, yo no podría recordarte, y con el tiempo te olvidarías de mi, yo...sólo traigo dolor, con mi egoismo y...

-Parece que no recuerdas del todo- Dijo rascandose la cabeza- Parece que olvidaste, el hecho que, no puedo vivir sin ti, también olvidaste que te amo, y que, aunque no me recordaras, algo se me hubiera ocurrido.

Me quedé sin palabras.

-Por favor no me avandones nunca- Grité al lanzarme a sus brazos

-Yo no soy el que debería prometer eso- Dijo recibiendome entre sus brazos.

Si, me había olvidado de muchas cosas, de lo afortunada que era de tener a Naruto a mi lado, de lo mucho que me había protejido desde...siempre.

Más allá de su cuerpo bronceado, más allá de su miembro erguido, detras de esas palabras simples, que aún así me hacian estremecer, Naruto era, lo más preciado en mi vida. Quería protejerlo, quería amarlo, quería darle todo lo que no había tenido cuando niño, una familia, cariño, comprención.

Era inexplicable.

¿O se me había olvidado explicar?

Pero este sentimiento inexplicable, que me gobierna hace unos años, si es que tubo alguna vez una razón, no me gustaría recordarla en este momento, porque mañana habría otro día y despues, habría muchos más, suficientes años y meses como para poder descubrirlo.

Descubrirlo junto a Naruto.

¿Qué es lo que hace que nuestros cuerpos se unan con tata facilidad? ¿Por qué mi cabello es rosa? ¿Por qué usa Naranja? ¿Por qué el rosa y el naranja van tan bien? ¿Cómo les pondremos a nuestros hijos?

-Naruto, di mi nombre. No dejes que olvide como me llamo, ni quien soy.

Despues de todo, el tenía la culpa de muchas cosas maravillosas que pasaban en mi vida, era él quien había ayudado a crecer a la Sakura que hoy delira en sus brazos, era él, quien le había dado esperanzas, y lo más importante. Amor.

-Sakura.

Desperté entre cobijas revueltas y con un lijero ardor en mi entrepierna, me dirijí al baño y quedé viendo el espejo.

No había miradas cautelosas, ni comparaciones gastronómicas, el mutuo entendimiento entre yo y mi reflejo era agradable y el rostro sonriente que me veía desde la entrada del baño era lo mejor que veía en el espejo.

-Rompimos nuestra marca personal- Dijo ocultando la risa con su mano

-No sé de que hablas- Dije Sonrojada

-Hay una gran diferencia entre querer recordar y no poder hacerlo, pero no te preocupes, te ayudaré a refrescar la memoria.

No dije nada, sólo me dejé conducir hacia la ducha, porque despues de todo, tenía que trabajar duro para darle todo lo que me había prometido.

¿Por qué no empezar por una familia?

* * *

Cuando Sakura recuerda que ella queria olvidar, estaba escuchando michi to all un ending de naruto y luego bright eyes versión glee y jajaj me inspiraron para terminar así el fic ;)


End file.
